


Link's Music

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Mute Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: Link decides to visit Zora's Domain after claiming another shrine.While he is there he decides to play music.





	

While Sidon was in an important meeting, Link decided to go outside and play his recorder.

Link walked over to a tree and sat down.

Link took a deep breath and then he put his recorder to his lips.

The Hylian started to play a joyful and upbeat song.

Soon however the song turned soft and melancholy.

* * *

  
Sidon's meeting ended, so he decided to look for Link.  
He looked for Link in the castle, but he couldn't find him; so he decided to look outside.

As soon as Sidon walked out of the castle he heard music.  
_That's such pretty music. I wonder where it's coming from._  
Sidon decided to follow the music.

After a few minutes he found who was playing the pretty music.  
Sidon was shocked, _The pretty music is coming from Link._

Sidon stood there listening to Link.

When Link finished his song Sidon walked over to him.

  
Link looked up when he heard someone walking towards him.  
He blushed when he saw it was Sidon.

Sidon walked over to where Link was sitting and sat down.

"That was such pretty music." As Sidon said this he leaned over and gave Link a kiss on the cheek.

Link blushed.

"Who taught you how to play?"

Link shrugged.

Link signed to Sidon that even though he doesn't remember who taught him, he feels like he has always had a connection to music and to the recorder.

Sidon leaned over and whispered in Link's ear, "Will you play me another song?"

Link blushed and nodded.

Sidon leaned further back against the tree and listened to Link play another song.

 


End file.
